The Way I Loved You
by Bookworm2700
Summary: A songfic about Max and Fang. I know a million people have done this but this one has a special TWIST in the end. It's one of my first stories so please be nice. Read and review!FAX! One shot. Tell me if you like it!


**Disclaimer: Do I look like James Patterson? Well I don't, so don't sue. And no matter how much I wish i was Taylor Swift(Fav. singer!) unfourtunetly I'm not. So all rights go to those two people. **

I had just woken up in the middle of the night. It had been in a terrible dream filled with Erasers, White coats and experiments. Wait. That's my life. Welcome to my screwed up, weird, VERY messed up life as two percent avian and only Ninety-eight percent human. It's a nice place to visit. Fang, my dark, mysterious, used to be boyfriend had just left to who knows where leaving me with my "Perfect other half" who is the entire reason Fang left me heart broken.

I walked out into my mom's living room quietly because the Flock, Dylan- he isn't and never will be part of the flock, my mom and half sister Ella were all asleep. A faint blue glow imitated from the laptop standing open on the coffee table by the couch. After grabbing a glass of milk I sat down on the couch and looked up my emails. I know what your thinking _How can a bird kid such as yourself have an email? _But, yeah some how we always find a way to check our email. Typing in my user (_) _and my password that you don't need to know- Rhymes with bang- I saw that I had one unread message from an unknown address. I moved the tiny mouse across the screen and clicked on it.

_The Way I Loved You_ by _Taylor swift_

I had nothing better to do so I plugged in a pair of headphones and clicked on the link to the song.

_He is sensible,and so incredible _

_and all my single friends are jealous_

Well, this reminds me of Dylan cause he is sensible and basically all a girl could want in a guy.

_He says everything I need to hear _

_and its like I couldn't ask for anything better_

Dylan is always complementing me every second of the day. Honestly I guess that's what a perfect half needs to do. I really couldn't ask for much more.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_and he says "You look beautiful tonight"_

_and I feel perfectly fine_

Oh man is this song all about this one dude saying your so beautiful all the time?

Of course I was proved wrong in the next line.

_But I miss screaming and fighting_

Man me and fang fought so many times

_and kissing in the rain_

I don't remember kissing in the rain... does kissing in a cave count?

_And it's two-A. M. and I'm_

_Cursing_

_Your_

_Name_

Looking over at the clock I saw it was two am and I was cursing Fang's name.

_Your so in love that you acted insane_

_and that's the way I loved you_

You said you left because it was for the good of the Flock and for me and you. I say look where that got us. Man I really did love you Fang, why'd you go screw it up?

_Breaking down_

_and coming undone_

_it's a roller-coaster_

_kinda rush and I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And_

_That's_

_The_

_Way_

_I_

_Loved_

_You_

Our love was a roller coaster love but we kept pushing through from Flyboys to Erasers and I never really thought someone could love me like you did, Fang (no matter how cheesy that sounds)

_He respects my space_

_and never makes me wait _

_and he calls exactly when he says he will_

Just yesterday Dylan and I got into a huge fight and I stormed off and he waited until I cooled off

Unlike Fang who would have just ignored me until we both couldn't take it

The Flock went to the movies and Dylan made sure I didn't have to wait for anyone

Fang, you would have been the one to make me wait.

_He's close to my mother _

_and talks business with my father_

Dylan is always either talking to mom about cooking or with Jeb about some stupid business to do with the school

_He's charming _

_and endearing_

_and I'm comfortable_

Dylan is outgoing and totally charming and honestly I feel okay around him

Fang you were dark and mysterious, and barley even talked.

So why do I still love you more than Dylan?

_But I miss _

_Screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_and it's two-A . M ._

_and I'm _

_cursing_

_Your_

_Name_

Another time we kissed on a dock,

I still remember when the Flock broke up for a short time because of our fight

It's 2:01, so does that still count?

_Your so in love ,_

_that you acted _

_insane_

When you left you said it was for love...and then your hitting it off with Maya my **CLONE**. Guess love has a weird way of working.

_And that's_

_The_

_Way _

_I _

_Loved_

_You_

You moved on and I have Dylan, so why am I still crying myself to sleep each night? Because of course I still love you, you idiot.

_And he can't see the smile:)_

_I'm_

_Faking:(_

_And my heart's not_

_Breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything_

_at all_

I fake a smile everyday I see the Flock, or Mom or Ella,and I got over heartbreak a loooooooong time ago. Now I feel absolutely, _Nothing_

_And you were_

_Wild and crazy _

_Just so FRUSTRATING!_

You could say that again...

_Intoxicating and complicated_

_Got away by some mistake_

_and now,_

The mistake of not following you, got me to missing you now.

_I miss screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_It's Two- A. M . and I'm _

_Cursing Your name_

_I 'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's_

_The_

_Way_

_I_

_Loved_

_You _

This is the story of my twisted love life

_Breaking down and _

_coming undone_

_It's a_

_roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's_

_The_

_Way_

_I_

_Loved_

_You_

I really never thought I could love someone the way I loved Fang. It just won't be the same with Dylan.

_(oh, oh, oh, ooo) _

_And that's The Way I Loved You..._

That's the way I loved you, Fang... soooo much. (I know, the great Maximum Ride listening to some girly song about you try living a day in my worn out shoes.) I shut off the laptop, killing its faint blue glow, and laid down on the soft couch.

I knew Fang was never going to come back to me or the Flock anytime soon, so I had to do this. I turned on the email again and sent something to Fang...

I think I finally got some sleep that night.

Fang POV:

_The next day._

I was the first one up because I couldn't sleep. All I was thinking about was Max... Sighing since I knew I had to leave her (or so I convince myself) I figured there wasn't much I could do.

Quietly I opened up my blog and checked it, to no avail since who would be typing at this hour in the morning?

I opened up my email which I almost never check so I was expecting A in-box full of mail. There was but the one that startled me the most was the one at the top. From . Why would Max be sending me something at this early in the morning? Seeing nothing new otherwise, I clicked on the email to find only one thing written,

The Way I Loved You, Fang

and a link leading to a Taylor Swift song...

…...As soon as I finished listening to the song, I realized what I should do. Go home. To the Flock. To Max. I woke everyone up and said we were going to Arizona. I figured that me and my Gang could live with the Flock. For the first time since I left, I smiled.

Max POV:

I did what I had to do. Maybe Fang will now see that I really do love him but I need to let him go. Yeah, it hurts a lot, but I have my Flock to look after and help me through my issues.

For awhile I was actually happy as I looked in on my sleeping Flock.

Stay where ever you are Fang and fight with your gang. I'll fight with mine.

**A/N: so the end was a little twist. Hope You liked the story. Please Read and Review. Seriously. I mean it. The review button is down below. So press it! **

**Bookworm2700 out! PEACE! **


End file.
